Before it happened
by Glampyra
Summary: My first Skullgirls fanfiction. And the game hasn't come out yet! The anti skullgirls are asking whet were they like before, and when It comes to Peacock...Well, read and find out


Before it all by *GlamPyra

**Before it all.**

It was a quiet day in the canopy kingdom. The Anti-Skullgirls were lounging with each other, chatting away, eating Chinese food.

They were all using chopsticks, while the rest of the girls didn't have any trouble at all, Peacock seemed to have _alot_of trouble.

She tried to pick up the slippery noodles with the two sticks but they would just slip off, at one point she was successful and when she lifted it up to her mouth, the noddles slipped and made an oily mess on her dress.

"Grr! How are you supposed to eat with these?" she insisted.

"It's all in the fingers Peacock" Parasoul answered calmly.

"Pah!" Peacock spat "fingers Schmingers" instead, Peacock threw the chopsticks aside and used her hands to pick up the noodles, making rude slurping noises as she did so.

"Peacock, honey" Cerebella spoke softly, trying her best not to upset the walking weapon room of a little girl "would you like me to get you a fork?"

"mmh, Gno fanks. Uhm gooh"

"Well we're not you little creep" Cerebella mumbled as she watched Peacock repulsively eating what was once a nice meal.

"What'd ya say?"

"nothing!"

Samson, being the big help he was, decided to answer Peacocks question "She said" he started to imitate Cerebella in a high pitched, Minnie Mouse voice "'Well we're not you little creep' and the she started to make faces at you"

"She did _Not_Samson!" Filia reached to slap Samson but only managed to get a cut on her hand from one of Samsons' many sharp teeth.

Peacock huffed "Well then, I can add one more soul to my 'who to kill' list"

That was the last thing that was said for a long time, nothing came from the girls' mouths (except for Peacock eating noisily) until Filia spoke up, trying to rid of the awkward silence by starting up a new topic.

"Y'know what we never really talked about? What our lives were like before all this bruhaha"

"she's right" Parasoul said honestly "have we ever actually talked about where we came from? how our lives were before?" all the other girls mumbled 'no'

"I think It's be an awesome idea" Cerebella spoke up "then we'd know each other alot better"

_'Oh this is great_ Peacock thought to herself _We can talk about out feelings blah blah blah, a struggle against our own kind, Blah blah blah I can't stand these talks_

She didn't realize that Parasoul was talking.

"I was 18 years old, The Grand War was brewing up in the Canopy kingdom. The queen, my mother, found the skull heart and wished for peace, but instead, she became the most Powerful skull girl up to today, it was horrible, all of the soldiers from both sides had to stop her. Her wish was granted though, in that horrible state, uneasy, unofficial peace was formed. I vowed never for that to happen again."

"Wow, that's something" Cerebella stated, Filia nodded in agreement.

"Well" Cerebella started "as you all know, I'm in the circus, I'm an acrobat. but I do a few things on the side, those of which I don't wanna say, but My father figure wants the skullheart for some reason and he wants to keep me on his s...team so me and Vise-Versa came here"

All heads turned to Filia. She shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know" She said truthfully "All I can remember is my name and that Samson has always lead me to things that are good"

"She's got that right" Samson said.

Everyone turned to Peacock, who was still eating her food and hadn't notice them.

"ahem"

Peacock finally looked up when Parasoul cleared her throat.

"what?"

"Haven't you been listening Peacock?" Filia said "We all just said what we were like before. So, what were _You_like before?"

Peacock froze at those words _What were you like before?_

She knew exactly what, and she could remember every single detail:

_**Last year**_

__12 year old Peacock (or Patricia) walked slowly and carefully up the stares of an old house, careful not to make a sound. Slightly whimpering, she paused to tighten a few bandages on her left arm, where they hid gashes and scars. Why did she have those scars, because she was caught watching cartoons when she should have been working. Why did she have to be working?__

_Because she was a slave._

_Patricia/Peacock was wearing a torn and patched green top with a ripped, patched purple skirt, her face was dirty and she was crying. 'I gotta get out of here, just for a little bit, before they even notice'_

_Patricia slowly opened the cracked and broken window and stuck her head out, smelling the fresh air and feeling the wind blow back her long skirt and her short hair. She just stepped out for one moment..._

_"Patricia!"_

_Patricia gasped and turned around, only to see her owner towering over her, he wasn't even her real owner, he and his partner captured her two days ago._

_"H-h-he-hel-hello there S-s-st-st-steph-stephan" Patricia stuttered violently, partly from sobs and partly from fear, both for the same reason: She knew what was going to happen to her._

_Stephan sighed "Oh Patricia. How many times have you tried to escape hmm?"_

_"um...10...I think"_

_"Oh?"_

_"yeah"_

_Stephan clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing around her._

_"Well Patricia, that means you've reached your peak, do you know what that means?"_

_Whimpering Patricia nodded._

_"then let's get it over with"_

_Patricia found herself strapped to a slap in a room filled with many items that, to her, looked like mixtures of torture items and dental instruments._

_She tried to speak, but she realized there was a leather strap in her mouth refusing her to move her mouth. Across the room, she saw Stephan and his partner Jose digging through the instruments._

_"ah ha, here we go" he said holding up a hacksaw._

_"don't think you'll be able to grab a window with no arms hmm?" he asked as he made his way to the shaking, whimpering Patricia._

_"Pweef, pweef" Patrica managed to beg through the leather strap "Don't"_

_Jose laughed "You know I can't do that Patricia"_

_He reached for her arm._

_Patricia didn't see but now she saw that Stephan was holding a pair of pliers._

_She tried to kick, and started crying._

_"Don't cry Patricia" Jose said with no sympathy at all "This won't hurt a bit"_

_"I-i-i' won'?" Patricia asked through the leather._

_"No, not at all...It'll hurt alot"_

_Jose went for her arms, the cold, rusty metal turned into white hot fire as the knife went through her flesh. She screamed bloody murder, Stephan removed the leather strap from her mouth and grabbed her roughly from the jaw and started to pull on one of her teeth. She stopped struggling and just cried, somehow, she managed not to feel the pain (for sometime) as her teeth were pulled out and her limbs were being cut off._

_The last thing she felt before passing out from the pain was the saw going through the bone._

Peacock remembered that detail by detail, she remembered screaming in agony as Stephan yanked her teeth out, how Jose cut the meat off her arms until they were nothing but bone, and then cut the bone and she remembered that they wanted to do only one thing.

Kill her.

"Hello" Fiia's voice snapped Peacock out of her mind "we asked you a question like, 5 minutes ago"

"what? Oh yeah, I...I don't wanna talk about it."

"...Alright then


End file.
